La guerra si può combattere in due
by Poe9
Summary: Storia basata su Jane e Maura. Si incontreranno di nuovo dopo anni di lontananza l'una dall'altra. Fanfiction già pubblicata in precedenza su un altro sito.
1. Chapter 1

Stazione di Polizia.

Stamattina appena sono arrivata al lavoro, sono stata subito avvisata dal mio superiore che sarebbe arrivata una nuova agente. Non mi disse altro, solo che avrei dovuto accoglierla, mostrarle la centrale con tutti i laboratori annessi e collocarla nel suo ufficio. Sinceramente non sapevo neanche come comportarmi, era la prima volta che mi era assegnata una mansione così. . . strana. Entrai nel mio ufficio molto tranquillamente e con molta noncuranza gettai sul divano di pelle nera presente alla destra della porta d'entrata, il mio cappotto grigio. Notai subito la scrivania piena di fascicoli e mi precipitai al telefono per chiedere se riguardassero l'ultimo caso di cui ci stavamo occupando:

\- Ciao Korsak, ascolta mi puoi dir in breve che cosa riguardano questi fascicoli che mi hai messo sulla scrivania? - chiesi al mio collega.

\- Buongiorno Jane! Sì, volevo dirtelo di persona che erano i nuovi sviluppi riguardanti il caso del pluriomicida, ma sono troppo occupato non riesco nemmeno a fare un salto nel tuo ufficio per salutarti. - mi rispondeva sempre in modo molto dolce, era carino davvero nei miei confronti.

Gli risposi con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra:

\- Mi dispiace che tu sia sommerso di lavoro ma a quanto pare non sarai l'unico vista la quantità di fogli che ricoprono la mia povera scrivania. Dai ci sentiamo quando ho la pausa caffè. - e con questo lo salutai riattaccando il telefono. Accesi il pc e come prima cosa decisi di controllare la mia casella di posta elettronica. Cavolo era pienissimo, in effetti, erano già cinque giorni che non la controllavo. Stranamente solo due mail erano riguardanti il lavoro, le altre erano tutte di Korsak che cercava disperatamente di invitarmi fuori a cena. Le eliminai tutte non volevo mail che potessero occupare memoria inutilmente e che soprattutto potessero distrarmi dal mio lavoro. Ero moto attaccata al mio posto di lavoro, era importante per me rendermi utile per il miglior funzionamento della città in cui vivo. Le ore stavano trascorrendo fin troppo lente io ormai avevo già letto quasi tutti gli sviluppi sul caso di cui ci stavamo occupando. Mancavano pochi minuti alle dieci quando mi soffermai a leggere più e più volte una frase contenuta all'interno dell'ultimo fascicolo: ". . la morte è avvenuta con molta probabilità a causa di un forte trauma cranico dovuto ad un corpo contundente." Non mi suonava nuova questa frase, l'avevo già sentita in molti altri referti di altri omicidi, ovviamente tutti irrisolti. Ormai erano le dieci passate e mi ricordai che dovevo andare a prendere la nuova collega in arrivo. Mi diressi verso l'entrata e sulla porta notai una ragazza che aveva circa la mia età, capelli lunghi castano chiaro tendente al biondo, occhi verdi e di qualche centimetro più bassa di me:

\- Buongiorno sono la Detective Jane Rizzoli, è un piacere averti qui a lavorare con noi. - le dissi in tono amichevole per cercare di sembrarle il più accogliente possibile.

\- Buongiorno Jane, sono la Dottoressa Maura Isles. Mi stupisce che tu non mi abbia ancora riconosciuta! - le sue parole mi spiazzarono! Chi era? Non mi ricordavo di conoscere nessuno che avesse preso la mia stessa strada in polizia. Cercai di farfugliare qualcosa ma non uscirono nient'altro che suoni incomprensibili infatti lei iniziò a sorridere. Era davvero una bella ragazza. La accompagnai diligentemente verso la porta del suo ufficio: le mostrai la scrivania, le consegnai username e password d'accesso al nostro programma d'investigazione.

\- Grazie mille Jane sei stata molto gentile. Se non ti dispiace, puoi mostrarmi anche i laboratori? Sai sono veramente curiosa. - mi disse sempre sorridendo. Cavolo come faceva ad avere sempre il sorriso stampato sulle labbra? Stavo diventando dipendente dalle sue labbra! Mentre formulavo tutti questi pensieri non mi ero accorta che eravamo già ferme davanti alla porta d'ingresso della sala delle autopsie. Prendemmo tutte le precauzioni necessarie per entrare in quella stanza infatti indossammo un camice e dei guanti. Si mise a girare nella stanza dove erano eseguite le autopsie, osservando qualsiasi cosa le capitasse sotto mano. Mi sedetti sul tavolo e le dissi che poteva guardare qualsiasi cosa volesse. Intanto la fissavo e finalmente mi tornò in mente dove ci eravamo incontrate, conosciute e. . . frequentate: era la mia coinquilina durante il periodo di studi all'università. Decisi di lasciarmi andare ai ricordi, erano davvero belli quei tempi, come ho fatto a dimenticarmene? Eravamo più di due amiche, eravamo compagne in tutto e per tutto, non c'era una cosa che l'una faceva senza l'altra. Mi venne la pelle d'oca ripensando a tutto ciò che era successo, era veramente una sensazione unica ma. . . strana! Riaprì gli occhi e ritornai alla realtà e mi ritrovai davanti il suo viso che rideva di gusto:

\- Ehi Jane, non ti sarai mica addormentata? -

\- No no. - risposi sorridendo in modo ebete. Poi aggiunsi: - Mi ero solo soffermata a pensare a delle cose. -

\- Ti va di dirmi quali cose? - il suo tono era cambiato, si era fatto più insistente. Mi stupì di questo suo atteggiamento e infatti decisi di non risponderle. Capì di avere davanti la stessa persona esigente (a dir poco) che avevo molti anni fa! Ero impaurita da questa situazione e lei lo sapeva. Era anche a conoscenza del fatto che se voleva qualcosa da me lo otteneva senza fare troppe pressioni.

\- Jane, hai finito di pensare? - sorrideva di nuovo ma il tono era serio. - Mi stavo chiedendo se mi potevi mostrare il mio ufficio, vorrei appoggiare le mie cose e mettermi subito al lavoro. -

\- Certo ti accompagno subito. - feci una breve pausa, poi aggiunsi: - Il tuo ufficio è in comunicazione con il mio, ti può andare bene o è un problema per te? - speravo dentro di me che la risposta fosse positiva e, infatti, mi disse subito di essere veramente felice di lavorare a stretto contatto con me. Le aprì la porta e con mio stupore notai che aveva l'ufficio più grande di tutti in centrale! Un po' mi dava fastidio ma senza dubbio decisi di non farci molto caso. Rimase meravigliata così le chiesi come mai e lei mi rispose che non era abituata ad avere un ufficio così lussuoso, di solito lavorava in delle stanze piene di gente che urlava di continuo in cui era impossibile riuscire a concentrarsi. Le sembrava un sogno aver trovato un'atmosfera così accogliente e calda in un posto di lavoro. La lasciai sola e presi la porta sulla destra dell'ufficio e mi diressi nel mio, dove mi aspettavano i miei fascicoli ancora da terminare di leggere. Mi giocai la pausa pranzo per colpa della nuova arrivata così pensai di fare anche gli straordinari per finire per bene il lavoro della giornata.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando arrivai a casa, erano le nove di sera e ormai non avevo voglia di prepararmi la cena così chiamai la pizzeria e mi feci portare una pizza a casa. Iniziai a mangiare di gusto non appena arrivò ma la mia gustosa cena fu interrotta da un sms sul cellulare: era Maura, la "nuova" collega:

 _"_ _Ti volevo ringraziare per il giro turistico di oggi, sei stata molto dolce a occupartene tu. Ah! È stato bello rivederti. Un bacio a domani._

 _M.I."_

Rimasi a dir poco sconcertata da questo messaggio. Non riuscivo a credere che avesse ancora il mio numero di cellulare! Non le risposi subito, primi finì la mia cena, anche se ora non avevo molta voglia di mangiare. Rimuginai sulla risposta da darle e alla fine optai che era meglio essere molto concisi:

 _"_ _Prego! Buonanotte a domani._

 _J.R."_

La sua risposta non si fece attendere:

 _"_ _Non sei mai stata così fredda nelle risposte! Ho visto che oggi pensavi a noi!_

 _M.I."_

Mi aveva spiazzato! Non riuscivo a credere che anche a distanza di tutto questo tempo era impossibile tenerle nascoste le cose. Stavo tremando, lei mi faceva tremare e mentre sentivo sbocciare dentro di me queste nuove emozioni sparecchiai la tavola e mi preparai per andare a letto. Domani la giornata sarebbe stata più lunga del solito, infatti, dovevo essere di pattuglia alle sette quindi la sveglia era alle sei. Le mandai il messaggio della buonanotte non so neanche perché, ma lo feci. Non aspettai neanche una sua possibile risposta, mi addormentai di sasso. La sveglia suonò puntuale come al solito ma, la mia voglia di alzarmi era pari a zero! Avevo bisogno di dormire e così, pensai seriamente di chiamare la centrale per dire che avevo la febbre e che non sarei potuta essere in servizio oggi. Scacciai via subito questi pensieri e iniziai a prepararmi. Non vedevo l'ora di arrivare in centrale per vedere le reazioni di Maura dopo la breve conversazione di ieri sera. Mi ero dimenticata il cellulare spento così lo accesi mentre ero alla guida, trovai tre messaggi e due chiamate senza risposta: era tutta roba sua! Non riuscivo a crederci! Nel primo messaggio diceva che doveva assolutamente parlarmi. Poi ci fu una chiamata. Nel secondo mi chiedeva di risponderle urgentemente. Un'altra telefonata. L'ultimo messaggio mi dava della stronza perché avevo spento il telefono! Ma come si permette di rivolgersi così a me? Fortunatamente arrivai in centrale prima di chiunque altro e iniziai subito la preparazione dell'automobile per il turno di pattuglia.


	3. Chapter 3

_Controllare capitolo precedente!_

Erano le sette e mezzo e decisi di partire ma, non riuscì a fare più di due metri perché davanti alla macchina si fermò la mia collega, nonché ex compagna di studi:

\- Si può sapere perché ti sei messa nel mezzo? – le urlai addosso.

\- Sono di turno con te stamattina, che ti piaccia o no. – mi rispose in tono tranquillo.

La guardai salire in macchina. Era uno spettacolo per gli occhi. Rimasi a fissarla anche dopo che era salita, infatti, mi disse che potevamo partire ma io indugiai.

\- Perché ieri sera non mi hai più risposto Jane? –

\- Mi sono addormentata scusami, non volevo. – poi a bassa voce, in modo da non farmi sentire, aggiunsi – o magari si! –

\- Ok va bene. Magari stasera se non hai niente da fare e non crolli a letto, puoi venire a cena da me. – aveva una voce così soave quando me lo chiese che a stento riuscì a rifiutare.

\- Sì, credo di riuscire a esserci. –

Era arrivato il momento di partire con la macchina, mi diressi in direzione del porto, dove c'era stato segnalato uno scarico illegale di merci. Arrivammo ma non trovammo nulla. Tutto era calmo e tranquillo e la mia collega decise di scendere per andare a controllare i capannoni. Quando la vidi incamminarsi verso l'entrata capì che non era stata una buona idea mandarla là dentro da sola, così scesi in fretta dalla macchina e le andai a coprire le spalle. Tutto sembrava silenzioso e tranquillo all'interno, ma improvvisamente un rumore di passi catturò la nostra attenzione!

Ci avvicinammo cautamente verso il luogo da cui provenivano e notammo che erano i passi di un bambino, infatti, davanti a noi comparve un piccolo bimbo impaurito dalle pistole che aveva puntate contro.

Ordinai a Maura di abbassare l'arma e per fortuna eseguì senza protestare, e con mio stupore prese il bimbo tra le braccia e… mi venne una fitta allo stomaco! Era ancora più bella con quel bambino stretto a se. Rimasi a guardarla con occhi dolcissimi e forse il mio sguardo poteva lasciar trapelare anche altri sentimenti. Lasciai lì Maura e il piccolo e iniziai a girare per la fabbrica con la pistola pronta a sparare a chiunque mi avesse minacciato. Trovai degli scatoloni. Presi dalla tasca dei pantaloni un piccolo coltello e iniziai a tagliare il nastro adesivo che chiudeva i pacchi. Rimasi molto sorpresa quando vidi all'interno delle scatole, enormi quantità di cocaina purissima, tagliata perfettamente.

\- Maura vieni qui, immediatamente! – urlai. Si precipitò di corsa con l'orrore stampato nei suoi occhi.

\- Che succede Jane?! – urla guardandomi negli occhi – come stai? –

\- Sto bene Maura, davvero ma ti prego non urlare… potresti spaventare il bambino. Guarda qua dentro. – le dissi indicando gli scatoloni.

\- È tantissima! Cosa ne facciamo Jane? – mi chiese.

\- Lasciamola qui, qualcuno alla fine verrà a prenderla! –

\- Hai ragione chiamo la centrale per far mettere sotto sorveglianza la zona. –

\- Perfetto, grazie. –

La vidi allontanarsi mentre parlava al cellulare, rimasi ancora qualche istante a guardarla, poi iniziai a raccogliere qualche prova, ma senza spostare nulla in modo che quando sarebbero venuti a prendere la droga non si sarebbero accorti di niente. Stavo raccogliendo l'ultimo frammento di vetro quando sentì le sue mani stringermi per i fianchi. Mi bloccai. Non sapevo come reagire. Perché? Perché mi era così vicina? Che cosa voleva da me? Tutte queste domande mi stavano riempiendo la testa e intanto ero già stretta tra le sue braccia e con il suo viso sulla mia spalla sinistra. Mi girai. Rimasi a fissare i suoi occhi, incantata. Fu uno sguardo eterno. Mi avvicinai alle sue labbra… no, non posso, pensai. Mi staccai velocemente ma rimanendo ferma con lo sguardo nei suoi occhi.

\- Mi dispiace Jane, non volevo! – mi disse.

Non risposi, non riuscivo a dire nulla. Mi girai e me ne andai in macchina. Aspettai che raccolse tutti i suoi strumenti poi accesi il motore e dopo che fu entrata partì.

\- Jane mi dici cos'hai per favore? –

\- Cosa? – le risposi – sai cos'ho? Ho che te ne sei andata! Mi hai abbandonato! E ora sto guidando quindi lasciami stare! –

Non ci credevo di averle detto tutto ciò che pensavo. Mi stupì veramente di me stessa.

\- Jane sono un tuo superiore non ti è permesso di rivolgerti a me in questo modo! – il suo tono era freddissimo.

\- Quindi che cazzo hai intenzione di fare Dottoressa? – le dissi in tono arrogante.

\- Prenderò dei provvedimenti disciplinari mi dispiace. – il suo "mi dispiace" era dolcissimo, sapevo che non voleva ma per il ruolo che aveva ne era costretta.


	4. Chapter 4

Parcheggiai l'auto nel garage del commissariato e rimasi ferma a guardarla scendere.

\- Jane, perché non scendi? – mi chiese gentilmente.

\- Ho bisogno di restare sola, almeno per qualche minuto, scusami. – avevo un tono molto tranquillo e rilassato.

\- Va bene Jane, come preferisci… io ti aspetto nel mio ufficio tra dieci minuti. Vedi di essere puntuale per favore! – era impressionante quanto era brava a cambiare il tono da dolce ad autoritario nel giro di pochi secondi. Rimasi in macchina più del dovuto, infatti, arrivai nel suo ufficio con qualche minuto di ritardo:

\- Mi dispiace per essere arrivata solo ora, ho avuto una telefonata urgente da fare. – le dissi cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.

\- Con chi eri al telefono? – stava ridendo.

\- Sono affari personali, scusami. – ero sempre più seria, non pensavo di riuscire ad essere così in certe situazioni.

\- Sei sospesa dal servizio per una settimana! –

\- Stai scherzando vero? – non riuscivo a credere fosse arrivata a tanto!

\- No, non sto scherzando! Consegna pistola e distintivo. –

\- Eccoli! – con disprezzo appoggiai tutto sulla scrivania e usci senza neanche guardarla.

Perfetto avevo una settimana tutta per me, cosa potevo fare?

Andai a casa, e dopo essermi messa il pigiama, mi sdraiai sul divano con il telefono nelle mani come se aspettassi un messaggio che non sarebbe mai arrivato. Mi sentivo così stupida per aver risposto così a un mio superiore, per giunta arrivata da pochissimo tempo. Mi preparai velocemente un panino da poter mangiare davanti alla televisione. Guardai il telefono per l'ennesima volta. Le mandai un messaggio, senza neanche sapere se avesse risposto:

 _"_ _Scusa l'orario, mi dispiace per ciò che è successo! So che è veramente tardi ma… potresti fare un salto da me?_

 _J.R."_

Lo inviai.

La risposta fu immediata:

 _"_ _Sai perfettamente che dispiace anche a me per ciò che è successo oggi ma, non ho avuto altra scelta! Perché dovrei venire da te scusa?_

 _M.I."_

Non immaginavo fosse così comprensiva nelle risposte riguardo all'accaduto. Cosa potevo dirle per farla venire a casa mia, soprattutto a quest'ora.

 _"_ _Vorrei farmi perdonare di persona._

 _J.R."_

Passarono venti minuti da quando lo inviai e ancora non avevo ricevuto nessuna risposta. Probabilmente non l'avrò convinta, o magari avrà di meglio da fare con qualcun altro. La lancetta dei minuti del mio orologio continuava a muoversi e a scorrere inesorabile. Erano ormai le undici e tre quarti ed io iniziai a spegnere la televisione e a preparare il letto per andare a dormire quando sentì il campanello suonare!


	5. Chapter 5

Guardai chi fosse e con mio stupore era lei, Maura! Le aprì con il cuore in gola, non sapevo cosa dirle o cosa fare.

\- Prego entra, grazie per essere venuta. - le dissi.

\- Grazie a te per avermi invitata, non immaginavo me lo avresti mai chiesto. – mi rispose stupita dal mio invito. A dir la verità non era l'unica ad essere stupita: lo ero pure io. In quel momento non mi ricordavo neanche perché l'avevo invitata.

\- Accomodati pure, sinceramente non immaginavo saresti venuta, ormai avevo perso la speranza. – le dissi. Lei mi rispose:

\- Sei molto gentile, infondo non sei cambiata di tanto!-

\- Cosa!? Io non sarei cambiata di tanto? Tu hai voglia di scherzare! – le dissi con tono arrabbiato, ma allo stesso tempo di sfida. La guardai intensamente e, come il ghiaccio esposto al sole la vidi sciogliersi sotto il mio sguardo. Ci furono attimi di silenzio che non chiedevano altro che i nostri occhi s'incontrassero.

\- Vieni ti voglio portare a fare vedere una cosa. – le dissi prendendola per mano. La portai in camera da letto e le mostrai tutte le nostre vecchie foto. Rimase veramente sorpresa. Non si aspettava che dopo tutti quegli anni, avessi conservato tutti i nostri ricordi. Aprì il suo portafoglio: c'era la mia foto dentro.

\- Non sei l'unica ad avere conservato i ricordi del passato. – mi disse. Le sorrisi. Mi avvicinai lentamente a lei. L'abbracciai e le sussurrai all'orecchio di non andarsene nuovamente! Mi prese per mano e guardandomi dritta negli occhi mi disse che questa volta tutto sarebbe stato diverso.

\- Cosa pensi che possa cambiare? – le chiesi tremando.

\- Nella vita si possono avere molte donne, forse troppe ma, solo una è in grado di rapirti il cuore. – detto questo mi mise una mano sulla guancia. Io rimasi ferma a fissarla. Lei continuò:

\- Sono anni che non ho relazioni con nessuno, e sai perché? Perché il mio cuore rinuncia ogni singola donna che prova ad avvicinarsi. Chiama, urla a gran voce di volere te. Forse sono stata precipitosa nei tuoi confronti ma se vorrai accettare la mia proposta sai dove trovarmi. – dopo aver detto questo tentò di allontanarsi ma la fermai.

\- Non pensare di andartene così facilmente. – le dissi afferrandola per i polsi mentre stava per andarsene.

\- Cosa succede? –

\- Dottoressa… - mi avvicinai alle sue labbra e la baciai. La baciai con tutto l'amore che tenevo dentro da anni. Per la prima volta dopo anni mi sentivo bene viva, felice, piena di un'energia nuova che solo il contatto del suo corpo era in grado di darmi.

\- Dottoressa… mi sei mancata. – cercai il suo sguardo e lo trovai perso nei miei occhi. Iniziai a tremare. Se ne accorse e mi strinse ancora di più a sé.

\- Jane, devo dirti una cosa importante. – mi disse.

\- Dimmi Maura. Cosa succede? – la guardai perplessa.

\- Ho chiesto il trasferimento nella tua centrale apposta perché sapevo che tu lavoravi qui. Ti ho tenuto sotto controllo mesi interi. – Ero sconvolta. Come poteva tenermi d'occhio a kilometri di distanza? Doveva esserci di sicuro qualcuno che la teneva informata. Dovevo scoprire chi fosse. Avevo qualche sospetto su una ragazza che lavorava a stretto contatto con me da qualche anno.

\- Jane va tutto bene? – mi chiese con tono preoccupato.

\- Si, non ti preoccupare è tutto a posto. – mentre ci stavamo coccolando sul letto, improvvisamente squillò il suo cellulare: era il nostro capo.

\- Pronto Dottoressa Isles, mi dica! – rispose – va bene, arriviamo subito. –

Era tardissimo e dalle sue parole capì che doveva essere successo qualcosa di molto grave.

\- Jane vestiti. C'è stato un omicidio e dobbiamo andare in servizio! –

\- Che palle Mau! Ma non ero sospesa per una settimana scusa? –

\- Diciamo che era solo uno scherzo per farti un po' arrabbiare, tutto qua! – mi disse sorridendo – ora però muoviti! –

Mi vestii in meno di due minuti e quando fu pronta anche lei prendemmo la sua macchina e ci dirigemmo verso il capannone dove eravamo state a svolgere le indagini il giorno precedente. Quando arrivammo c'erano molti uomini sul posto. Il nostro commissario c'invitò ad entrare ma ci avvisò che lo spettacolo sarebbe stato veramente orrendo. Mi feci coraggio e entrai.


	6. Chapter 6

Davanti a me vidi un uomo incatenato alle travi del soffitto con il ventre squartato, ai suoi piedi erano piantati due chiodi enormi. In fondo alla "stanza" vidi un altro corpo a terra in una pozza di sangue: era un bambino. Rimasi inorridita, non riuscivo e non volevo crederci che uno dei morti fosse proprio quella piccola creatura, all'apparenza così innocente. Cercai invano di fermare Maura che alla vista del piccolo crollò sulle ginocchia e si disperò tra pianti e urla. Non l'avevo mai vista in quello stato. Non avevo mai conosciuto questo suo lato così sensibile. Le andai vicino e cercai di prendere il corpo del bambino tra le mie braccia in modo da poterlo affidare ai miei uomini in modo che lo portassero nel laboratorio.

\- Dai Maura, alzati. Dobbiamo andare. -

\- Non posso lasciarlo qui! – urlò tra le lacrime.

\- Non lo lasciamo qui, viene via con noi. Dai tesoro. –

Mi fece promettere di trattarlo bene anche durante l'autopsia ed io le dissi che se voleva poteva eseguirla personalmente e lei accettò. Appena ritornate alla centrale mi diressi subito nel laboratorio dove mi attendeva già il corpo del bambino. Eseguì l'incisione a Y con delicatezza sotto il mio occhio vigile. Passarono due ore da quando c'eravamo chiuse lì dentro. Finì di cucire il piccolo corpo e la guardai: aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

\- Va tutto bene? –

\- No non c'è nulla che vada bene. Era un bambino, cosa poteva interessargli di uccidere un bambino così piccolo? –

\- Non lo so, ma vedrai che lo scopriremo. Se mi dai il permesso ci occuperemo insieme del caso.

\- Va bene risolviamo questo caso insieme. – riuscì a convincerla e in questo modo anche a calmarla.

I giorni passarono ma l'omicidio del bambino restava ancora un mistero sia per me che per Maura. Una mattina spalancando la porta del mio ufficio entrò urlando che ci eravamo dimenticate di sicuro qualche indizio sul posto. Appena finì di dirlo scappò nello stesso modo in cui si era presentata. Rimasi immobile per qualche istante per cercare di capire che cosa fosse successo poi capì che Maura stava andando di nuovo nel capannone, e ci stava andando da sola. Non potevo permetterlo. Presi la pistola e la misi nel fodero che portavo in vita. All'entrata della centrale fui fermata da una donna sulla trentina magra non molto alta.

\- Salve posso esserle d'aiuto? – le chiesi gentilmente ma con un tono abbastanza affrettato.

\- Sì, mi scusi il disturbo. Sto cercando la Dottoressa Isles. –

\- Mi dispiace ma in questo momento non è qui. Se vuole, posso lasciarle un messaggio. –

\- La ringrazio moltissimo. Le dica solamente che sua moglie era venuta in commissariato a cercarla. Buona giornata. –

Non la salutai neanche. Sua moglie?! Com'era possibile che si fosse sposata. La mia mente andò in confusione. Onde di panico misto a rabbia attraversavano la mia testa. Avevo bisogno di spiegazioni. Andai nel garage della centrale e mi misi al volante della mia auto di servizio (che poi era anche quella personale). Raggiunsi il capannone in una decina di minuti. Avevo evitato per scelta di mettere la sirena e il lampeggiante per non insospettire nessuno. Scesi velocemente dalla macchina con la pistola già stretta nelle mani. La macchina di Maura era parcheggiata pochi metri più avanti in prossimità dell'entrata. Mi affrettai a entrare, ovviamente con cautela (non volevo mettere in pericolo la sua vita per nessun motivo). L'ingresso del luogo in cui mi trovavo era vuoto. Continuai a camminare e mentre avanzavo, sentivo dei respiri soffocati. Notai più avanti un corpo di un uomo a terra sanguinante e in piena agonia. Gli avevano sparato, e la pallottola aveva perforato il collo da parte a parte andando a danneggiare la carotide. Stava morendo dissanguato. Non potevo fare nulla per aiutarlo, ormai era spacciato. Continuai nella mia ispezione con la speranza di trovare la Dottoressa Isles viva! Udì un urlo di donna provenire dal fondo del fabbricato. Non era una richiesta d'aiuto, era Maura che stava arrestando qualcuno. Corsi velocemente e la vidi venire verso di me con due uomini ammanettati. La fissai con aria di disprezzo e uscì da quel posto subito dopo di lei. Non mi parlò neanche ma appena mise i tizi in macchina le dissi che appena arrivava in centrale la volevo nel mio ufficio perché dovevo parlarle di una cosa. S'insospettì ma rispose che sarebbe stata presente.


	7. Chapter 7

Guidai fino al commissariato e con il volto nero dalla rabbia attesi Maura alla mia scrivania. Entrò dalla porta che metteva in comunicazione i nostri uffici.

\- Dimmi tutto Jane. – era tranquilla, ancora non sospettava nulla di tutto ciò che le stava per accadere. Mi alzai dalla sedia e mi misi davanti a lei tenendo le mani in tasca.

\- Innanzitutto vorrei solo farti notare che è stato un gesto pericoloso andare in quel luogo da sola, senza neanche aspettarmi. – rimasi tranquilla mentre le dicevo questo, poi all'improvviso cambiai radicalmente umore e atteggiamento. Le mie mani erano fuori dalle tasche. L'afferrai per le spalle e la spinsi contro il muro immobilizzandola. Continuai con il mio discorso a due centimetri dalle sue labbra:

\- Ora Dottoressa Isles voglio delle spiegazioni da parte sua. Per quale cazzo di motivo mi hai detto che sono anni che non hai più una relazione con una donna? – ero furiosa.

\- Perché è la verità Jane! – mi rispose tentando di liberarsi.

\- Smetti di mentire! So che sei SPOSATA! È venuta tua moglie a cercarti stamattina quando te ne sei andata! – avevo gli occhi iniettati dalla rabbia che avevo in corpo. Mi fissava. Non sapeva cosa dire, sembrava veramente sconvolta.

\- Jane… ascolta. So che è difficile da credere ma quella donna che è venuta stamattina è la mia ex moglie. Abbiamo divorziato tre anni fa quando io le ho confessato che non l'amavo più. – sentiva il mio dolore e io sentivo il suo. Ognuna era per l'altra come un libro aperto. Ci conoscevamo troppo bene per nasconderci.

\- Vattene via! – queste sono le uniche parole che riuscì a dire.

La spinsi fuori dal mio ufficio e chiusi la porta a chiave. Non pensavo che una persona piombata nella mia vita dopo anni di silenzio potesse ferirmi in quel modo. Crollai sul divanetto a piangere. Avevo perso totalmente tutta la mia compostezza (non che ne avessi avuta molta eh!). Lasciai passare un'ora dal mio sfogo in ufficio quando decisi di andarmene a casa. Appena sbloccai la porta e feci per uscire notai che sulle sedie della sala d'aspetto della centrale, che si trovavano proprio difronte al mio ufficio c'era seduta Maura con il volto ricoperto dalle lacrime. Mi fissava ed io sapevo perfettamente che stava soffrendo tantissimo, quasi quanto me. La ignorai e m'incamminai con passo sostenuto verso la mia auto. Sapevo che mi stava seguendo ma non avevo nessuna intenzione di fermarmi e voltarmi. Salì in macchina e sfrecciai verso casa. Dallo specchietto retrovisore la vidi paralizzata in piedi che mi fissava andare via. Il viaggio in auto fu più lungo del previsto. Avevo gli occhi pieni di lacrime e facevo fatica a vedere la strada. Per non parlare poi del mio cuore: era a pezzi. M'incolpavo per non essere stata capace di razionalizzare i sentimenti. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo che come tanti anni fa mi avrebbe nuovamente spezzato il cuore. Arrivai a casa e parcheggiai l'auto in garage. Respirai profondamente prima di scendere e infine raccolsi tutto il coraggio di cui avevo bisogno per entrare. Era tutto buio e per riuscire a vedere dove andavo, accesi la luce nella sala da pranzo. In questo modo cercavo qualcosa da mangiare in cucina nella penombra. Aprì il frigorifero, ma appena provai a tirare fuori dei tramezzini il mio stomaco si chiuse. Il dolore era troppo.


	8. Chapter 8

Si stava facendo tardi e io dovevo smetterla di rimanere seduta sul divano a bere una birra dopo l'altra. Però mi era di sollievo continuare a bere. Era ormai mezzanotte e io non avevo ancora nessuna intenzione di andare a letto: non perché non avessi sonno, ma perché non volevo entrare in quella stanza dove c'era stata anche lei. Passai dal divano alla poltrona e aprì un libro sulla Crittografia. Amavo la scienza più di ogni altra cosa. Mi dava conforto in serate come quella. Non ero neanche arrivata a metà capitolo quando qualcuno bussò alla mia porta d'ingresso. Guardai dalla vetrata a lato della porta e vidi Maura. Mi stava pregando di entrare e stava piangendo. Non riuscivo a credere che era venuta fino a casa mia per darmi delle spiegazioni. Esitai qualche minuto prima di aprirle. Restò ferma sull'entrata a guardarmi con gli occhi gonfi dal pianto.

\- Entri pure Dottoressa! – le dissi tra i singhiozzi.

\- Grazie Jane. Ascolta… ho solo bisogno di darti delle spiegazioni. Posso avere questa possibilità? – sembrava trattenere il pianto a fatica. Io la guardai con collera e poi mi andai a chiudere nel mio studio. Mi sedetti alla scrivania con il computer acceso. Avevo voglia di cercare informazioni sul passato di Maura ma sapevo che se lo avessi fatto sarebbe stato un reato. Chiusi con rabbia il MacBook Pro e ritornai a piangere con il volto tra le mani.

\- Jane apri la porta ti prego. – stava bussando alla porta dello studio.

\- Cosa vuoi ancora? Ti sei presa gioco di me per troppo tempo! Sono stanca di questa situazione! – non avevo nessuna intenzione di aprirle la porta.

\- Per favore! Devo mostrarti delle cose. – bussava con insistenza. Mi asciugai le lacrime e aprì la porta. Aveva in mano dei fogli di carta e una cartellina come quelle che usiamo noi per metterci dentro i referti delle autopsie. Appena uscì dallo studio me li porse e io li presi in mano e ritornai a sedermi sulla poltrona senza rivolgerle la parola. Sul tavolino notai una tazza con dentro la mia tisana preferita. Sapevo che me l'aveva preparata lei e un lieve sorriso comparve sul mio volto. Aprì i fascicoli mentre sorseggiavo la calda bevanda. Erano accordi pre-matrimoniali, certificati di nascita, di matrimonio e di divorzio. Aveva le prove che era veramente divorziata da sua moglie da tre anni. Richiusi la cartella e la lasciai sul tavolo a fianco della tazza. Non avevo finito di berla, non mi andava più. Mi stesi sul divano e guardai l'orologio: erano le due e mezza. Domani mattina dovevamo andare a lavorare entrambe, avevamo un caso da risolvere. Io mi addormentai senza dirle nulla, infondo ero ancora arrabbiata per il suo atteggiamento nei miei confronti. Dormì solo per cinque ore perché la sveglia suonò puntuale alle sette e mezza. Aprì lentamente gli occhi e la vidi sulla mia poltrona: era sveglia.

\- Si può sapere che cosa ci fai ancora qui? – le dissi con la bocca impastata dal sonno.

\- Volevo essere sicura che passassi la notte tranquillamente. – era ancora triste. Potevo notarlo dalla sua voce. Mi alzai senza risponderle e andai in cucina a prepararmi un caffè istantaneo visto che ero già in ritardo per il lavoro.

\- Ti fa male prendere sempre il caffè istantaneo alla mattina. Dovresti fare una colazione più salutare. – mi disse.

Neanche mi girai per risponderle, infatti presi il cappotto e andai in garage per tirare fuori l'auto. Si avvicinò allo sportello del passeggero per chiedermi un passaggio e io partì di fretta facendole capire che non era la benvenuta nella mia auto.


	9. Chapter 9

Arrivata alla centrale mi misi subito al lavoro. Nella notte erano arrivati i risultati dei test e delle autopsie effettuate sui corpi dei cadaveri. Il modus operandi era lo stesso dei cadaveri rinvenuti in precedenza e questo mi face subito capire che ci trovavamo difronte ad un caso di Serial Killer. Le sue vittime sembravano essere scelte a caso, senza nessun nesso logico. Tra le varie scartoffie notai che mancava il rapporto sui residui di DNA. Iniziai ad innervosirmi così decisi di andare a fare una visita al laboratorio per chiedere spiegazioni. Entrai nella sala autopsie:

\- Signori ora voglio una spiegazione valida sul perché i risultati del DNA dell'autopsia sui due corpi di ieri non sono ancora sulla mia scrivania? – dissi alzando la voce. Dall'ufficio laterale mi rispose una voce femminile. Era Maura!

\- Detective Rizzoli, buongiorno. I suoi risultati non sono ancora pronti perché ci sono stati dei problemi con i computer e i miei collaboratori non hanno potuto lavorare. Se non le dispiace li porterò sulla sua scrivania tra due ore. –

\- La ringrazio Dottoressa. – le risposi in modo stizzito. Iniziai a incamminarmi verso la porta per poter tornare al piano superiore dove si trovava il mio ufficio quando mi sentì afferrare per il polso. Mi bloccai. Non sapevo come reagire.

\- Dimmi solo se hai guardato i documenti che ti ho portato. – mi disse con una sofferenza nel tono di voce che non pensavo potesse esistere. Non le risposi, mi liberai dalla stretta e andai di sopra sperando non si fosse accorta delle lacrime che erano scese sul mio volto. Mentre facevo le scale per ritornare nel mio ufficio tremavo. Non mi ero mai sentita così fragile come in quel momento.

Mi sedetti sulle scale e piansi. Speravo non mi sentisse nessuno, più che altro speravo non mi sentisse lei. Sentì la porta del suo laboratorio aprirsi e mi affrettai ad alzarmi.

\- Detective come mai ancora qui? – mi chiese Maura.

\- Nulla… - dissi cercando di nascondere la voce rotta dai singhiozzi del pianto.

\- Jane, ti prego. Dimmi la verità. Andiamo a parlarne qui sotto, almeno non ci disturberà nessuno. –

La seguì lentamente nel suo ufficio a lato della sala autopsie. Chiuse la porta a chiave e si sedette alla scrivania io invece mi sedetti sul divanetto. Rimasi immobile a guardarla e lei fece lo stesso con me. I minuti passavano e nessuna delle due aveva intenzione di dire niente, così presi coraggio e le chiesi cosa volesse da me. La sua risposta mi stupì moltissimo:

\- Io ti desidero quanto tu desideri me. So che quella donna che è arrivata in centrale l'altro giorno ti ha stupito, ha stupito anche me. Sono tre anni che non mi cercava, è saltata fuori all'improvviso. So che può sembrare una scusa, ma sai dentro il tuo cuore che non lo è. – si alzò dalla scrivania e si sedette al mio fianco sul divano, poi continuò – l'unica donna per me sei tu. Ti ho portato tutti quei fogli ieri sera perché avevo bisogno che mi credessi, che ricominciassi a fidarti di me. Jane, ti prego dimmi che li hai guardati. – aveva gli occhi lucidi.

\- Maura, io non voglio mentirti. Li ho guardati di sfuggita, ma con quella breve occhiata che gli ho dato, ho capito che tu mi avevi sempre detto la verità. Ti ringrazio di avermi sempre seguita. E soprattutto ti ringrazio di avermi fermata prima sulle scale. – la guardai sorridendo lievemente. Strinsi la sua mano. In quel momento mi sentivo a casa: lei era la mia casa. Mi abbracciò e entrambe scoppiammo in un pianto liberatorio.

Asciugai con cura le sue lacrime e la baciai sulla guancia. Ci alzammo e di comune accordo decidemmo di tornare al lavoro per chiudere in fretta questo terribile caso. Nel frattempo erano arrivati i risultati del DNA. Ringraziai Maura per avermeli fatti avere in fretta ma le dissi che sarei passata più tardi a ritirarli perché ora dovevo eseguire un interrogatorio.

\- Avete arrestato dei sospetti? – mi chiese.

\- No, devo interrogare i due spacciatori che hai arrestato tu. Me l'ha chiesto Korsak. –

\- Ok va bene, ci vediamo dopo. –

La salutai velocemente e mi diressi in sala interrogatori dove mi attendevano i due uomini in manette. Mi sedetti di fronte a loro e iniziai a fargli le domande. Nel rapporto che Maura mi aveva dato riguardo al loro arresto c'era scritto che erano stati colti mentre stavano prelevando il grosso quantitativo di droga presente nell'edificio. I sospettati crollarono dopo un'ora. Li avevo messi alle strette e alla fine confessarono da soli. Approfittai della circostanza e gli chiesi anche se nella zona del porto avevano visto aggirarsi delle altre persone oltre a loro. Mi dissero di aver visto un bambino in compagnia di un uomo e di una donna circa una settimana fa. Li ringraziai e poi li feci portare davanti al giudice per la sentenza definitiva.


	10. Chapter 10

Corsi giù da Maura per comunicarle i nuovi sviluppi del caso. Mi aspettava con aria trionfante: aveva esaminato i risultati di DNA.

\- Jane ti stavo aspettando. Ho delle novità. – mi disse.

\- Anche io ho delle novità. Ho interrogato i due uomini e dopo averli incriminati per possesso e spaccio di droga gli ho chiesto anche delle due vittime e mi hanno detto di averli visti nei pressi del porto in compagnia di… -

\- … una donna. – aveva terminato lei la frase al mio posto. Eravamo giunte alla stessa conclusione. Lavorare con lei era un vero piacere.

\- Complimenti Dottoressa. – le dissi sorridendo. – Ora però vorrei sapere come hai fatto a scoprirlo. –

\- Semplice Detective. Sia sul bambino che sull'uomo sono stati trovati frammenti di pelle provenienti tutti dalla stessa persona. Il computer ci ha poi confermato che si tratta di DNA femminile. – quando mi dava informazioni scientifiche riguardanti i casi era impossibile fermarla.

\- Grazie Dottoressa. Hai controllato se nell'archivio abbiamo un riscontro? –

\- No Jane, non abbiamo nessun riscontro. Sai se abbiamo delle telecamere nei pressi del porto? –

\- Si, le stanno già controllando. Appena scoprono qualcosa mi avvertiranno. – le risposi sorridendo.

\- Ehi Detective, stasera allora vieni a cena da me o no? – la mia risposta non si fece attendere.

\- Certo Dottoressa. Porto della birra? – non l'avessi mai detto!

\- Birra? Jane non cambierai mai! La birra fa male, dovresti bere del buon vino rosso. – la guardai malissimo e salutandola con la mano me ne tornai nel mio ufficio.

Sapevo perfettamente che non se l'era presa ma mi piaceva farla incazzare un pochino, il suo viso diventava ancora più dolce. Appena mi sedetti alla scrivania aprì il computer per trascrivere gli ultimi sviluppi sul caso derivanti dall'autopsia, poi mi alzai e andai verso la mia lavagna trasparente sulla quale appuntavo ogni singolo indizio riguardante il caso. Infatti, avevo già messo le foto delle vittime, delle vittime dei casi irrisolti, le foto di tutte le ferite e gli alibi di ogni persona interrogata con i rispettivi nomi. Ora scrissi la parola "DONNA" con sopra un grande punto interrogativo. Avevo bisogno di quel nome. Il mio intuito mi diceva che se la trovavo potevo risolvere molti omicidi e difficilmente con l'intuito sbaglio. Nella pausa pranzo chiesi alla mia collaboratrice Katherine di portarmi i video delle telecamere di sicurezza perché volevo occuparmene personalmente. Guardai il giorno dell'omicidio del bambino e dell'uomo.

Le ore trascorsero velocemente. Non so per quante volte mi ero guardata e riguardata il video, so solo che si era fatta l'ora di andare a casa per prepararmi per la cena a casa di Maura. Uscì dalla centrale salutando Korsak e Katherine.


	11. Chapter 11

Appena arrivai a casa (alle sette e mezza), mi misi sotto la doccia per darmi una rinfrescata. Avevo lasciato i vestiti in giro per tutta casa. Scelsi di mettermi un abito nero lungo semplice con giusto un accenno di scarpa col tacco. Non mi truccai, era una pratica che non amavo molto. Diedi una sistemata ai capelli e inconsciamente presi un pigiama e il cambio per la mattina successiva da lasciare in macchina nell'eventualità che mi avesse chiesto di passare la notte da lei. Non impiegai molto tempo per arrivare a casa sua.

Suonai il campanello.

Aprì la porta e appena la vidi rimasi a bocca aperta. Non riuscivo a credere alla visione paradisiaca che mi trovavo dinanzi agli occhi. I capelli sciolti e mossi le cadevano sulle spalle in un modo dolcissimo, il vestito rosso scollato su tutta la schiena che le lasciava scoperte le gambe dal ginocchio in giù, si abbinava perfettamente alle scarpe col tacco nere con ricami bordeaux. Attorno al suo collo liscio e profumato una collana cadeva morbida fin sopra al seno. Non riuscivo a parlare, ero incantata. Lei mi guardava e sorrideva, riuscivo a sentirlo dal suo respiro. Non disse nulla, si limitò a prendermi per mano e a farmi accomodare all'interno della sua casa.

La cena fu deliziosa. Mi ricordavo quanto fosse brava a cucinare, ma ora si era veramente superata.

La serata andò avanti fino a mezzanotte. Eravamo sul divano. Io seduta e lei stesa sulle mie gambe.

\- Forse è meglio che vada a casa. – le dissi accarezzandole dolcemente il viso e la pancia.

\- Non voglio che te ne vai. – la sua voce era solo un lieve sussurro.

\- Domani mattina devo alzarmi presto lo sai. – provai ad insistere per andarmene anche se speravo che mi facesse restare con lei.

\- Jane smettila. Vai a prendere la roba che hai in macchina e vieni a letto. – si alzò e sparì al piano superiore.

Risi di ciò che mi aveva appena detto e dopo essere andata in auto a prendere la maglietta e pantaloncini che mi facevano da pigiama la raggiunsi nella camera da letto.

\- Ora Maura mi spieghi come facevi a sapere che avevo il cambio già pronto. – le chiesi mentre mi adagiavo sotto alle coperte al suo fianco.

\- Ti conosco da tantissimi anni Jane. Sei veramente un libro aperto per me. – il modo in cui pronunciò quelle parole mi fece sentire amata e protetta allo stesso tempo.

\- Vieni qui. – appena terminai di parlare si strinse a me, e lentamente avvicinò il suo volto al mio. Circondai il suo corpo con le mie braccia e mentre le accarezzavo la schiena con la punta delle dita la baciai. Fu un bacio dolce, che non chiedeva altro che amore. Le nostre lingue si cercarono e appena si scontrarono tutto il mio corpo prese fuoco. La necessità d'aria ci fece staccare da quel bacio tanto desiderato e guardandola negli occhi le diedi la buonanotte.

– Buonanotte Maura. –

\- Buonanotte Jane. –

E solo per quella notte qualsiasi serial killer poteva aspettare. Finalmente si erano ritrovate e questa volta sarebbe stato tutto perfetto. L'una sarebbe stata sempre accanto all'altra, pronte a combattere e a difendersi da qualsiasi cosa.

 ** _Ho voluto pubblicare tutto in un giorno solo a causa della mia prolungata assenza. Per me è stato difficile riuscire a postare capitoli settimanali a causa di vari spostamenti tra Italia e Usa._**

 _ **Per concludere vorrei ringraziare tutte le persone che hanno letto questa storia, che l'hanno aggiunta tra i preferiti o seguita e chi mi ha lasciato una recensione.**_

 _Questa storia è dedicata a te Elena._


End file.
